


The Death of Wally West

by Kh530



Series: Young Justice Secret Santa 2017 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AND for this ship, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, I can't go a fic without mentioning Jason, I'm sorry it's sad!, M/M, Mentions of Blood, My First Work in This Fandom, breakdowns, why yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: In which Dick Grayson reacts to the death of Wally West--and it isn't pretty





	The Death of Wally West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whelmxd on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whelmxd+on+Tumblr).



> Merry Christmas Josh! I'm sorry this is so sad BUT TOMORROWS SORRY WILL BE FLUFFY AND ADORABLE!

Dick doesn’t know how he remains calm when he watches Wally dissipate into nothingness. He doesn’t know how he remains calm when Barry tells him that Wally’s gone, when Barry tells him that Wally loved him--like Dick hadn’t already known that. Hell, Dick had known that since he was kid. 

He doesn’t know how he remains calm when Bart gives him the saddest, guiltiest puppy look he’d ever seen—God, Bart was Wally’s cousin alright. Or when Kaldur and Artemis put their arms around him. Or when Bruce puts a hand on his son’s shoulder, telling him there was nothing he could of done—which is a lie. There had to have been something Dick could have done, even if it can’t think about what he could have done.

But when Dick arrives back in his apartment, it’s not surprising that he just falls apart. When he’s alone in his apartment—the same apartment where Wally spent all his summers in between Stanford and where Wally was going to come and live with Dick when Wally graduated—Dick loses it. 

And before he realized it, his entire living room was in pieces. There was broken glass all over the floor and at least one hole in the wall. He’d broken his picture frame with himself and Wally and the family photo with him, Bruce, Alfred, and Jason. 

Dick cursed loudly and all the tears he’d been holding in since the Arctic came bursting out like water out of a broken dam. 

As he bent down to pick up the broken, he cut his hand on the broken glass, and buried his head in his hands as he continued to sob. Before he realized it strong arms wrapped around him. 

“It’s alright, son. It’s alright.” said a deep voice, trying to take Dick’s injured hand away from his face. 

Dick couldn’t help but cry harder when he heard his father’s voice. He didn’t Bruce seeing him so weak, so helpless. But at this moment, Dick couldn’t help it. He had lost the love of his life. And he quite literally felt like his world was falling apart. 

“It’s not alright,” Dick whispered. “It will never be alright. Wally’s gone.”

His voice broke as he said those last two words. Wally West was gone. He was dead and he was gone and Dick would see his smile again or hear one of his stupid pickup lines ever again. And it killed him—it killed Dick more than he ever imagined possible. It hurt the same—no worse than when his parents had died. God, Dick hadn’t even known of a pain worse than losing his parents—then losing Jason. 

But this was worse. And this pain was real—it was very real. And this was the beginning of his life without Wally West.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll enjoyed, make sure to let me know by leaving a comment or a kudo. Sorry if I broke your hearts.


End file.
